Path to Freedom
by negative 97
Summary: Belle Francine Carter has always been against the way humans are treated as inferior beings enslave to pokemorphs. When her mother forces her to buy one in order to learn the "master-servant system", it ends up reeling her in to an adventure she never thought she'd be in. Can she stick to her beliefs when the whole world and even her family want her to change?


Path to Freedom

(I do not own pokemon)

Belle choked back tears as another of her families slaves was killed in another of her sister's bloody rampages in the fields. It wasn't their fault that they couldn't meet the cotton demands in time. Most of them were too injured from a previous assault. Belle's sister, Rachael, noticed her sister's attempt to hold back her tears and promptly slapped her.

"Oh toughen up you bitch. These damn untermenschens deserve to be killed if all they do is laze around," Rachael shouted with contempt toward her younger sibling.

"It's not their fault!" Belle shouted back.

Her answer was met with yet another slap in the face.

"When will you get it to through your fucking skull that we pokemorphs are superior beings and that the untermenschens were meant to serve us?" Rachael yelled at Belle.

Rage was all Belle felt at the moment after her sister once again said her views on the world. She wanted to pummel her face in the ground, but such actions would be met with harsh consequences by mother. So with a huff, Belle picked herself off the ground and stormed off towards the house. She fiercely gripped the handle of the front door and with a yell of rage, swung the door open. Not only did this make a loud noise, but it also made a dent in the wall.

Fine, she didn't really care about that at the moment as she trudged her way up the stairs and slammed the door to her room. She overlooked the recent damage her sister inflicted on her in the mirror. Just some red marks and a few cuts on her arm when she fell. Oh well, as a poochyena pokemorph, she had to be tough. As of right now, her favorite gray shirt was dirty and her black shorts were completely covered in mud.

"BELLE FRANCINE CARTER, GET DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE!" a loud, obviously pissed off voice screamed at the top of her lungs.

Oh dear arceus, it was her mother. She must have seen the dent in the wall and wanted an explanation for it. The last thing she wanted to do is confront her mother, but if she waited then her mom would just tear down her door and drag her down the stairs. So with great reluctance, she opened the door and walked down to face her mother. Before Belle could even get down the last step, her mother seized her by her ear and dragged her to the scene of the crime. Belle was screaming at her stop and her mother only did when she brought her to the dent.

"Well, do you have and explanation young lady?" Belle's mother practically shouted.

"Rachael pissed me off mom!" Belle yelled back in defense.

Belle's mom once again took hold of her ear and yanked on it with so much force that you think she wanted to tear it off. Belle screamed in pain she gripped on her mother's hand as she tried to remove it. It proved no use as Belle was a poochyena and her mother a strong mightyena. She thought in her fifteen years that she was pretty strong, but her mom, Carol, was on a totally different level.

"Don't you use that foul language on me young lady. Don't forget that I am your mother and you need to treat me with respect!" Carol shouted.

Belle wanted desperately to roll her eyes, but such an action would be met with a blow to the face. So with great difficulty and reluctance, Belle formed a fake, forced smile on her face and said…

"Yes mother," Belle said sweetly.

"That's better. Now go up to your room and get out of my sight," Carol said with obvious venom in her tone.

Belle was all too happy with that order and quickly made her way up to her room. Once she closed the door, Belle quickly flung herself on the bed and buried her face into her pillow. She quietly sobbed to herself. She hated her sister and she hated her mother. What was it about her that made them hate her so much? Rachael told her that it was about how underdeveloped she was coming along and said that no boy wanted a "small girl" like her.

Ugh, she absolutely _hated_ it when her sister kept bringing up her chest size. So what about it? She wanted a boy that liked her for who she was, not based on her appearance or "chest size." Her mother, however, was more straightforward with her on why she didn't like her too much.

"You're becoming too much like that scum," Carol replied in an infuriated tone when she asked her one time when she was little.

Carol's hate for her husband, Robert, an arcanine, started when she found out that he was secretly helping all of their slaves escape to the Unova region, where there were equal rights for both humans and pokemorphs. When she found out she desperately tried to cure him from his "sickness." Carol took him to all sorts of psychiatrists and even asked a doctor if there was a medicine for this condition. When modern medicine and psychiatric help did nothing, she turned him over to the authorities and left him to his fate. He was sentenced to be hung the very next morning and Carol didn't even show up.

Rachael said that she didn't need to see another foolish pokemorph die by trying to set the stupid humans free. She still referred to them as humans back then, but that stopped when one of them tried to take her life in an uprising. Rachael brutally tortured him when the revolt was put down. Belle still remembered the last words he gave her before he was hung.

"_I need you to stand tall and strong for me baby girl. There is a lot wrong with the world, but I know you can make a difference. There will be times when you doubt you can do anything or be of any use, but that's just the fates way of testing you to see if you can truly uphold the ideals you believe in. Please Belle, never forget that humans and pokemorphs can be friends, not just masters and servants._

"How father, how can I make a difference? I'm just a tiny poochyena. What can I possibly do?" Belle thought sadly to herself.

Belle had to remain strong though. Fate was trying to test her once again, and it wasn't going easy on her.


End file.
